Tony's Choice
by tivaobsession
Summary: SPOILERS FOR 8X21! Ziva told Tony she had to choose; when is the best time? First chapter rated T, later chapters possibly M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, or any of the songs I used in the story, or the setting or anything else for that matter…

Summary: Tony has to choose between who he wants to have. SPOLIERS FOR 8X21

A/N: This is my first story **ever, **and so I don't know how this will go. I hope its okay, I love to write so- I kind of left it as a cliff hanger so the more reviews I receive I'll upload another chapter.

_FLASHBACK: Tony had sat down next to Ziva prepared to share his breakfast croissant with her. Ziva told him something. She didn't come right out and say it, but it got the point across before they were rudely interrupted. He __**needed**__ to choose. When, was the question. _

It was the end of the work day, and Ziva was about to go and take a shower and then leave. Not something she'd normally do too. McGee acknowledged the fact that Ziva was going to leave, but Tony, he was staring at EJ. Ziva didn't bother fighting the fact that he wasn't paying attention to **her**, so she grabbed a bag from underneath her desk. It was a silk bag that had a cursive Z.D. embroidered on it. Ziva opened up her desk drawer, pulled out her Ipod and held it in her hands for a second, remembering. Ziva dropped her Ipod in the bag and swung the bag over her shoulder.

"I'm going to take a shower, _IF_ you don't mind!" Ziva stated snapping Tony back into reality. He had been staring at EJ. Ziva rolled her eyes and kept walking. She left the squadroom and walked to the ladies showeroom door.

Ziva pushed it open and realized how empty it really was. It was unusual, to be the only one in there anyway. The silence was eerie. Three big shower stalls and two hallways were the first things she saw. One hallway for the showers and counters, one for the bathroom and sinks. Ziva walked into the white, glossy hallway full of showers, counters and matching sinks and set her bag down on the counter. Ziva pulled out a powder blue towel and hung it up right outside the shower on the stainless steel hook. She walked back to her bag and pulled out a crème colored floor towel and placed it right outside her shower stall. Ziva also took out shampoo, conditioner, and a bottle of soap, and a sponge. She placed all of those on the floor towel and walked back to the counter again. She pulled out her Ipod and lime green speakers, her hairspray, hair dryer and matching baby blue hair towel. Ziva was all ready to take her shower at work now. Ziva had set up everything just right on her counter and organized it all. Then, Ziva plugged in her speakers to her Ipod and unlocked it. Ziva scrolled down the list of songs, but instead found her favorite playlist titled 'T&Z'. It was painful to look at the title, but Ziva knew there were good songs on the playlist. She turned up the volume so she could hear it from the shower and started running the water. After the water heated up, Ziva finally got in the shower leaving a trail of clothes behind her. Then, steam began to fill the room, it was just then that it occurred to her that Ziva was in the same stall that she had caught Tony in a few weeks ago. Ziva couldn't think of that right now, She was so lost in her emotions of how she felt about him, it hurt. She flipped the lid and poured her shampoo into her hair. It was sort of a fruity smell, her favorite, but also the familiar smell Tony knew all too well at one point. Ziva realized what song was playing, 'What's My Name'. One of her favorite songs at one point. It was just one of those songs where you could fantasize that anything could happen. Especially _after hours_ together with Tony. Ziva began to get lost in the lyrics again, daydreaming about what did happen, and what _could have happened_. After the song ended, it switched to 'S&M'. Ziva always favored that song too. It brought out a daring side to her whenever she listened to it. When the chorus started Ziva instantly started to sing to it as she conditioned her hair.

••MEANWHILE••

Tony was thinking. Long and hard about who he needed to choose. Who he liked more. It didn't just have to be 'LOVE love' more; it could be just because he felt special with that person. He looked at EJ. The blonde, sort of clueless at her desk swearing over the skylight. Then, he looked at the shower room door. Ziva. The person he had always clicked with, even since day one. Not clicked like a love interest, maybe not at the time. There was just something there. A friendship. A strong one, unlike others. Tony knew he needed to go talk to her. He got up from his desk and walked out of the squadroom to the showeroom door.

"Where are you going!" McGee shouted. Tony pointed to the door.

"She might kill you! She's showering and you are going to walk right in! Did you forget people shower NAKED!" McGee asked. Tony threw up his hand at McGee and opened the showeroom door quietly enough not to be heard by Ziva still in the shower.

••Inside the Showeroom ••

The room was filled with steam. It was really hot in there too. Tony could just make out what hallway was what. Everything looked the same too, but there was one really big difference. There was singing in one hallway. Beautiful, graceful singing to the very end of the song 'This Love'. Tony recognized the song. He had this song on one of his playlists titled 'Ziva'. The song finished as Ziva mumbled something to herself. The next song came on. 'In The Next Room'. Ziva couldn't help herself from singing along to the song. Tony followed the sound of her voice through the hallway. He knew which one to take now. Tony quietly locked the door and took off his jacket. After that, he took off his shoes and socks and put them next to his coat. It was getting hotter in there already if that was even possible.

Tony walked quietly near the showers and found Ziva's Ipod. Her song was ending and Tony quickly scrolled down the playlist of songs until he found one that stood out to him. As soon as the song ended he switched it to his choice, 'Sexy Chick'. The song blared through the curtain to Ziva. Tony heard her giggle and try singing. Tony sat on the tile floor by Ziva's bag and watched the shadow through the curtain dance. Her perfect curves moving with the beat and her beautiful hair falling down on her shoulders. Tony found this very amusing. He just sat there in silence listening to the music and watching Ziva dance. Tony liked this song too much. He thought of her when it came on and he couldn't help himself from having thoughts. The song ended and it snapped him out of his daydream. 'Shake It' came on. Another song Tony enjoyed that brought back memories. Ziva sang to that song as well. Still, Tony watched as if he'd never seen Ziva before. Tony laid down on his back on the floor and just listened to the music and Ziva's voice. Ziva turned off the shower when the song ended. As 'Hey Baby' came on Ziva reached her arm out and grabbed the towel off the hook and swung it back behind the curtain. Ziva wrapped herself in the towel, twirled around once and swung open the curtain. Her eyes were huge when she saw Tony laying on the floor, and she was in a towel. The music kept on playing while the two exchanged glances. Finally, Tony spoke up.

"Wow." He stated looking Ziva up and down, probably picturing her without the towel.

"Is that why you are here? To stare at naked women? Is _**THAT**_ why you followed me in here, cause give EJ about a half hour and she will be in here, promise!" Ziva got mad, she wrapped her towel tighter around her and glared with hurt in her eyes. The song changed to 'Love The Way You Lie'. This was an emotional moment for the two. There, Tony was sitting on the floor in the ladies showeroom, and there was Ziva standing in a towel before him; both had hurt in their eyes.

"It's not like that." Tony pleaded. "You have to believe me. I came in here to talk to you about my future choices and I was distracted because you, in the shower singing." Tony blushed. Ziva's eyes softened.

"So?" Ziva made direct eye contact with him. The song changed again, this time to 'Tonight I'm Loving You'. Tony stood up and walked to Ziva. He gazed into her eyes; deep chocolate meeting crisp green. He reached his hand to grab Ziva's gingerly.

"I choose _you_." Tony's voice was quiet to prevent from cracking due to tears filling his eyes. He was sorry for everything. There was no verbally possible way to express this. Tony leaned into Ziva. She backed up against the shower tile wall and-

To Be Continued!

If I can get reviews I can add another chapter! R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – Tony's Choice

_PREVIOUSLY_

"_I choose you." Tony's voice cracked as his throat felt heavy, tears could come soon. He was sorry for everything. There was no possible was of verbally expressing his apologizes. Tony leaned into Ziva. She backed up against the shower tile wall and-_

•••••••••••••

Tony felt a surge of power come over him. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. He was beginning to tighten. It was as if something was pulling him toward the gorgeous foreign girl in front of him. Ziva, on the other hand was being shoved up against the showeroom wall with Tony pushing her down. Her eyes sparkled with lust. Almost full of tension and fear at the same time. It was that delicate kind of thing where one wrong movement could screw anything up.

By this time Tony was standing up against the wall with Ziva underneath him. Their faces just inches away from another's. Their hot skin touching. Tony continued moving to Ziva until he pressed his lips up against hers. And just like that, everything felt right. Tony groaned as Ziva opened her mouth even more into the kiss. Tony gently nipped at her lips. Ziva started to moan even deeper into the kiss as she squeezed her eyes shut. After about a minute or two of kissing, she opened her eyes and gently pulled away ending the kiss with a gentle nip. Tony took his hand and wiped off his lips. Ziva looked into Tony's eyes and cocked her head.

"Better than EJ?" Ziva questioned. Tony smiled.

"I told you, I choose **YOU**." Tony replied trying to avoid the question. Ziva rolled her eyes. The song changed again to 'Only Girl in the World.' Ziva gently pushed Tony off her so she could walk away.

"**IF**, you do mean what you are saying, you will spend the night with me." Ziva winked. Tony smiled.

"Do I have to bring anything?" Tony asked.

"Maybe some wine. _PLEASE_ don't say anything to EJ on your way out." Ziva reminded. Tony sighed.

"She's bound to find out Zee." Tony said annoyed. Ziva waved her hand up at Tony as she walked into the shower to grab the bottles of soap.

"Whatever. I don't care. Who's house tonight?" Ziva asked her voice echoing because of the shower stall. Tony racked his brain.

"Yours. See you at ten." Tony said making a long eye contact session with Ziva as her head peered out of the curtain.

"Kay." Ziva said packing up her things and placing them back in her bag. Tony unlocked the door, grabbed his coat, put on his shoes and left. Ziva knew she had to hurry. It was already nine thirty. She quickly changed into clothes, finished packing her bag and Ipod leaving it at the song 'I Like It'.

••Squadroom••

Tony walked out McGee staring at him.

"Took you long enough!" McGee said pointing to his watch.

"What. Like five minutes?" Tony joked.

"Ten. Regardless you made it out alive!" McGee teased.

"Ziva's not _all_ bad." Tony replied. Tony walked to his desk and shut off his computer. He clicked off his lamp.

"Time to go." Tony said. "Nite McGee!" Tony grabbed his coat and walked over to the elevator. EJ shot out of her chair.

"Tony!" EJ flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I thought you were gonna wait for me? You know, leave _together_!" EJ pushed Tony up against the elevator door. She played with his shirt. Tony couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop it!" Tony pushed EJ off of him. "You need to cool it around here. _**WE**_ need to cool it around here. I just—I need I just need some more space EJ. It's affecting my work and—"The elevator door opened. Tony quickly got in and closed the door leaving behind a truly sad blonde. Tony sighed, tugging on his collar loosening his tie and slammed against the back of the elevator. He rolled his eyes and rocked his head against the wall.

••Squadroom••

Ziva walked out of the showeroom refreshed and excited. Her stomach did flops as she swung her bag under her desk. Ziva began to sing quietly to herself. McGee knew something was up.

"Why so happy?" McGee asked tapping a pen to the side of his face.

"Time to go home." Ziva smiled. "Nothing better; I need some rest." Ziva winked which made McGee choke on his coffee.

"You _**DO**_ realize Tony was in the showeroom, right?" McGee asked coughing. Ziva smiled and nodded her head.

"Yup!" Ziva giggled. "Night!" McGee waved as Ziva walked to EJ's teams' squadroom.

"Night!" Ziva her hand and walked to the elevator and pressed the down button. EJ rolled her eyes as the doors closed with Ziva smiling inside.

••Downtown D.C. ••

Tony had ten minutes to be at Ziva's he had decided to pick up a pack of RedBull instead of wine. Wine was just too classy for tonight. Tony had also went to the bakery and picked up two croissants for breakfast the next day. He was checking his watch again for the tenth time. Five minutes, just a quick ride to Ziva's from here. His stomach was aching with a pain he couldn't describe. Both hunger and nerves. Tony had to turn on the radio to calm himself. He tried a few stations until he came across a song he knew quite well, 'BedRock'. An interesting choice for now.

••Ziva's Apartment••

It was a quick drive from NCIS to her apartment, so Ziva arrived with time to spare. She was so nervous and excited for Tony to come over. He was coming over to _**HER **_ house to prove to _**HER**_ that _**SHE**_ was his. Ziva straightened up around her apartment and plugged in her Ipod. She played the song, 'Heartbeat'.

~~Time Lapse~~

Ten o' two, so Tony-ish. Ziva noticed the time and smiled. There was a knock at the door. Ziva looked through the hole in the door and saw Tony, arms full. She smiled and opened the door.

"Hey." Tony said smiling and coming inside. Tony walked through the living room and into the kitchen where he sat the bags down on the counter. He met Ziva back in the living room. She was sitting on the couch.

"What's in the bag?" Ziva pointed to the kitchen.

"Stuff." Tony replied. There was a pause and you could see in Ziva's eyes that she was annoyed.

"For _us_. For tonight!" Tony finished, Ziva looked relieved.

"Don't worry. No EJ." Tony smiled and sat down next to Ziva. The song changed to 'Down On Me'. Ziva laughed.

"What!" Tony asked.

"This song. Makes me wanna dance." Ziva got up and danced.

"If you'd rather go out—" Tony offered.

"Nah. We are gonna have fun here." Ziva started to dance if someone, probably Tony in her mind, was behind her.

"Wow." Tony said watching Ziva move her body. Out of everyone, he could have _**her**_. The gorgeous foreign girl with the hot moves that made him tight. Tony groaned all of a sudden and Ziva stopped her erotic dancing.

"You okay?" Ziva laughed.

"No." Tony replied almost dying if he didn't have his way soon.

"Well, we could dance- or…" Ziva pointed to her bedroom door, smiling and looking at Tony.

"The options!" Tony said laying down on the couch as Ziva continued her dancing. Finally, Tony sat up. He needed to make a move. He opened his mouth but the words he wanted to say weren't coming out. The song changed to 'Animal'.

"I want—"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Tony's Choice

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything (in any chapter!)

A/N: This is a bit- you know, rated M… (hides) not sure about it… first try, I hope it's not too bad or weird. Thanks! 3 Sorry I haven't written in FOREVER! I am just so busy lately… enjoy!

_PREVIOUSLY_

_Ziva pointed to her bedroom door, smiling and looking at Tony._

"_The options!" Tony said laying down on the couch as Ziva continued her dancing. Finally, Tony sat up. He needed to make a move. He opened his mouth but the words he wanted to say weren't coming out. The song changed to 'Animal'. _

"_I want—" _

••••••••••••

Tony tapped his chin. Anything could happen right now and he was in charge. He wanted this night to be spectacular. Ziva was getting impatient and sat on his lap while Tony was deciding. It took forever for Tony to break the silence.

"I want…you. I don't care what we do, I need you." Tony finally said. The words were a relief to come out of his mouth. Ziva sighed and leaned back melting into Tony's arms.

"Okay. I get to dance to one song. Then—" Ziva paused to turn and look at Tony. "Then we go to bed." Tony grinned and Ziva got off of him. She went to her Ipod and speakers and she scrolled down the playlist. She clicked on '6 Foot 7 Foot'. Ziva walked back over to Tony and started to dance.

"Come on, dance! You know how!" Ziva looked into Tony's eyes.

"Zee—" Tony said. Ziva quickly got fed up, and like the little flame she is, she grabbed Tony by the hips and stood in front on him; her back to his front. She grabbed his hands and wrapped them around her waist and pressed closer into him. A slight groan came out of Tony's lips as Ziva grinded deeper into Tony. They danced like that until Tony could take no more. Tony whispered in Ziva's ear.

"We need to stop." Tony insisted. Ziva shook her head. Ziva grinded harder and Tony made a noise unfamiliar to Ziva. She giggled.

"Zeevah—this isn't a game." Tony whispered in her ear.

"Oh, but it is…" Ziva closed her eyes as Tony started placing kisses down her neck. He started to nip at her neck and then it was his turn to annoy her. He moved his hands until they were high enough on her chest to upset her. Ziva let out a throaty moan and threw her head back. Tony laughed a deep laugh.

"Fine." Ziva whispered not opening her eyes. "We take the music with us though." Ziva waited for a response.

"Okay. Let's go." Tony squeezed Ziva one last time before letting her go. Ziva opened her eyes and went to go turn off her Ipod and bring it into her bedroom. Ziva took the Ipod and speakers in her room and set it up. She walked back into the living room joining Tony.

"Ready?" Ziva asked.

"More than ever." Tony smiled kissing Ziva quickly on the forehead. They both walked into Ziva's bedroom. Ziva made sure she locked the door behind them. The silk curtains were pulled shut keeping out the light from downtown D.C., and the lights were off. At first it was awkward. No one knew what to do first. Tony gently ran his finger down Ziva's cheek.

"Remember the early days Zee? What we had? Just pretend nothing changed. Find you daring side again Zee." Tony told her. Tony put on a song called 'Shut Up and Sleep With Me'. Ziva smiled and leaned in closer to Tony.

"Like this?" Ziva grabbed the sides of Tony's face and kissed him passionately until they needed to break to catch their breath.

"Exactly." Tony panted. He leaned back into the kiss and started running his fingers through Ziva's straight hair. Not as fun as when it was curly, but it did the trick. Tony needed to go further. He gently pushed Ziva flat onto the bed and he rolled on top of her. They kept passionately kissing until Ziva started to undo buttons on Tony's shirt. After awhile, both had no more clothes on.

"Cold?" Ziva teased looking at a very revealed Tony. Tony gasped which sent goosebumps down Ziva's back. Tony was getting harder at the thought that there was a naked Ziva on top of him, and that he could easily take advantage of her. This is not how Ziva thought it would be. Ever. At least for awhile. She had just gotten over Ray, and now Tony. The song changed to 'The Bad Touch'. Tony smiled which made Ziva shift on top of Tony which in turn made him gasp. Tony couldn't take it anymore. He flipped Ziva over and took advantage of her being on bottom now. Ziva moaned throaty moans every time Tony thrusted into her. He screams and Tony's grunts were loud enough to disturb neighbors. With one last powerful thrust sending both Ziva and Tony over the edge, screaming, they laid there covered in sweat on the bed, together. Ziva kissed Tony on last time and ran her fingers across his chest.

"That's _**MY**_ Ziva." Tony whispered. Ziva panted,

"That was nice." Tony chuckled.

"Yeah. There's always tomorrow too." Tony hinted.

"One night at a time." Ziva whispered in Tony's ear. The song changed to 'Stay the Night'. Tony took that as a sign.

"Nice playlist by the way Ziva." He said grabbing her hand and holding it tight. She squeezed his hand back.

"As for EJ?" Ziva asked quietly.

"Who?" Tony joked which made Ziva smile. She put her head on his chest as he extended his arms around her pulling her in tight. She inhaled Tony's scent.

"I love you Zee, I really do." Tony whispered in her ear and kissed the bare skin on her neck.

"I love you too Tony." Ziva whispered back reaching her arms up to squeeze Tony's around her tighter.

THE END

Where to go from here… not sure… R&R!


End file.
